As time goes by
by Kuchiki Isabel
Summary: Life sould have been different, they are not together anymore. What happens when you think there is nothing to do anymore? Can love fix their broken hearts? Will anybody interfere between them? What can happen if they met again? *ByaRuki* AU maybe OOC in some situations
1. Chapter 1 Her point of view

**Hello again!**

I deeply apologize about my lack of updates but as some of you know I am currently pregnant and my pregnancy had been a bit hard, well this is my first baby and everything is new for me.

This new plot is a gift to my dear friend _**Rei Eien**_ who inspires me a lot.

**My dear sister from another mother here is for you..._ As time goes by_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does and I hope he will continue with the manga and make ByaRuki canon**

* * *

One year…

It had been a year since he left. His goodbye? The divorce papers laid next to his wedding ring on the table. He had turned his back to her and that was the last time she saw his face.

He was angry, she knew it. She was trying to do things right, but he was so desperate than he had forgotten the date. That was their third wedding anniversary, but he was sick of their life together. He wanted something more; he wanted a family, but she seemed not to be interest in it.

She thought they would be parents when God would allow it. She was young and healthy; never thought she might have an issue to take care of. In her mind, the idea of seeing a doctor was not necessary; she was just waiting, but he seemed not to be in her same position.

She was 23 years old when he left and he was just 2 years older. They had met 5 years ago in a coffee shop. She was there trying to get inspiration when he arrived. The moment their eyes met she got inspired.

The moment she saw her sketchbook again she started to draw, without thinking she started to draw a pair of beautiful gray eyes. Her drawing showed them with a hint of sadness but also filled with hope. Minutes passed as she continued with her drawing. Now his face was complete. She had just saw his face for a moment but in her mind everything was as clear as ever.

She was admiring her work when he approached her and spoke to her. She hurriedly tried to hide her sketch book, but that was pointless. He had seen her drawing his face and now was trying to start a conversation. Her cheeks were as red as a tomato and her heart was racing like a wild horse. In front of her was the person who was in her mind while drawing, his voice was deep and that was the handsomest man she had ever seen.

The talk started awkwardly but with the pass of the minutes they started to be more calm (mostly of her side). Without notice they spent all afternoon there talking. He asked her to give him her phone number and she agreed. That was the beginning of their love story.

A year later they married. He asked her to marry him in that very same place, where everything started. It was a small wedding, his family was against the wedding and nobody attended. He was a very rich man and all his family members and friends were against him marrying a poor commoner and unknown artist.

They lived in a small apartment. She was not interest in luxury and servants. He just wanted to be with her in peace and that place was enough for them. One year after their marriage his family was still angry but as the heir of the fortune they allowed them to be together and accepted her (or they pretended to do so in front of her husband).

The couple moved to his mansion, a huge house with beautiful gardens. He seemed to be alright there, but she was not. His family was mean to her and she spent most of her time in the garden trying to be out of their sight, that way she was not bullied. She disguised that of him trying to make him happy.

When he was there with her she was complete. He was her rock, her life partner and the other part of her soul.

They had night time walks in the garden and spoke about the future, how their children would look like, how good would be to spend the rest of their lives together.

But happiness was not eternal…

They had tried to have a baby since their first night together, but after two years of marriage they still have no baby. Every month she had hope in her heart and then, when she discovered than she was not pregnant she was sad. Her heart was broken every single time, she cried until her eyes were sore, but when he arrived home she received him with a smile and acted as if that was not a big deal, she always told him -"Maybe next month will be the lucky one!"-

Time passed and she knew he was not so sure about their luck anymore. He even asked her to go to see a doctor but she refused. She wanted a baby more than anything in the world. A cute baby boy with his father's eyes and hair or maybe a baby girl with her eyes and his intelligence. She dreamed about it every day.

One day after they second wedding anniversary he asked her if she was taking pills to avoid pregnancy. She was so confused and surprised that she said nothing. How could he ask her something like that? Was he insane? He knew she wanted to have as many kids as they could or he didn't knew?

Since the day he asked that everything changed. They had sex once in awhile, but that was it; sex. They no longer made love anymore. He was like a machine trying to find a release and she was like a doll who allowed it. Her heart was broken. After months of sorrow and sadness she left the mansion without telling him.

One week later he called on her cell phone, he asked about where she was and if he could go and see her. She told him she was in their old apartment and invited him to go in two days.

She saw that call as an opportunity to fix their relationship. That night they would speak and settle things between them, she would tell him to take her to see a doctor (she was certain that was his reason to be mad). Hurriedly she cleaned the place and bought groceries.

During that afternoon she spent hours cooking all his favorite dishes and put some wine to cool. She arranged the table and took a shower. When he arrived she was wearing a beautiful pink dress he had given to her as a birthday present, but he didn't notice.

In his hands he had a yellow envelope, she thought it was some work he had to do at home. When she asked him to take a sit with a smile, he declined and she saw nothing in his eyes and took a seat at the table.

-"We can not continue like this"- He said -"It seems we have nothing in common anymore. We are living different lives now. It's best that we part ways."- With that he left the envelope on the table.

She was speechless. What was he saying? Different lives? Parted since now? Her mind was whirling, her tongue heavy as a stone.

He used his right hand to remove his wedding ring; the same ring she put on his hand three years before.

-"The envelope has the divorce papers. You will be free to do as you please and I will give you enough money as compensation for the past three years"- He turned his back and left.

_"Divorce papers, money, compensation...?"_

She was petrified. In her mind that was suppose to be the day they would make things right between them, but now it was over. She couldn't cry anymore. Her heart was confused. Life has no point now. What was she going to do without him? What had she now?

Her eyes went to the living room. She had her old sketchbook on the couch and then she remembered, she still had that. She had her drawing, the only thing she had before she met him.

She didn't sign the divorce papers he left, she waited for a month after he left, she went to the doctor and in that month she discovered what was wrong.

_"He should know"_ She thought.

But when she went to the mansion to see him and tell him about it and how it can be solved to have kids, he refused to see her. He said they had nothing to speak about anymore.

She left that house again with her heart in ashes. The day after that she went to see a lawyer, she asked him to write divorce papers and to put her demands on it. She refused any money from him as a compensation.

When the papers were completed she signed it and went to his office building, she didn't ask to speak to him, she left the new envelope with his secretary and left.

Now one year later she was still in that small apartment, the day was raining and that was probably the reason for her to remember all the sadness she felt one year ago, in her hands she had a new sketchbook, the one she started after he left.

One tear fell over her cheek, she was supposed to forget about him and have a new start, but even when her mind was willing to do it, her heart was not.

Seeing the rain through her window she spoke to her heart…

_"It's over...it's so over"_

* * *

**A/N This fic as I said is a gift to my dear friend, I want to explore a new gender and Angst seems to fit well with me, obviously I am a Romance lover but to be honest I need sadness hahaha.**

For those who are K-drama lovers you will find tiny hints of a story named Old Goodbye. I recently saw it in Youtube and it inspired me to write this for my dear friend who loves angsty fics.

**About BC and ABP:** I am almost done with the translation of **BC** chapter 8 I **maybe** will update it tomorrow. About **ABP** I have to say that I am diying to write, the structure of the next chapter is done, I just need to write, with some luck I will do it this friday (write not publish).

I will not give you update dates because I have no longer as much time as I want to write, but keep calm, I will continue this even if Bleach ends. I am not the kind of person who lefts things unfinished and I also love to write ;)

Thank you all for your kind Reviews, PMs, Follows and Favorite. I hope you will like this fic and please let me know what do you think.

_**Kisses...**_

_**Isabel (and baby Jose)**_


	2. Chapter 2 His point of view

**Hello again!**

_First of all I want to thank each one of your reviews one by one…_

**Rei Eien:** Even if you haven't leave a review I know you have read this (after all you are the one who makes the grammar correction LOL) Thank you for the inspiration! Enjoy your present!

**nazarin. ramzan:** Dear friend thank you for read this and for your comments, I hope you will like my fics to the end and I also hope I will update sooner this time.

**KougamiShinyaIsMine:** I hope you are still waiting for this update and please let me know what do you think. You said you loved how angsty this was and that is very good to know because this is the very first time I write this level of sadness.

**ReckoningDay:** As always one of the first who reads and "leaves a review", even if you don't say as much as I want is good to know you are following Byaruki :)

**LuciL06:** Hi again dear! I can see in your comment how many emotions I awoke in you and to be honest I liked it. For the "reunion" I am sorry but I have to say you need to wait a little bit more. Hopefully you will like this chapter too and please let me know what do you think after.

**L:** I know how you felt, I am the writer and I almost cried when I was typing ;(

**Lilith's Heart:** Thanks again for your comments, as you know english is not my first language and I have some grammar issues, but my friend Rei Eien helps me to improve. It is a pleasure to read that you like my way to tell the story. Like you I also think they are meant to be and hopefully you will wait to see them BE :)

**serviusr18:** Thank you for reading and I hope you will give a look to my other fics :)

**ofelspring 44:** As you can see my dear that was not a one shot! I am back with the second chapter and I hope you will like it, but let me tell you this: You will be mad a little bit more (or maybe that feeling will change after reading this)

**sphinx:** Hi! I know it was sad but this is the way I wanted to start. I will try to update again soon :)

**vicky73:** Hahahahaha you are always wishing to slap Byakuya and I understand you hahahahaha I am always mean in the way I write him but I can't help myself, he is cold and is just logical for me to do it. Hopefully after reading this you will change your mind about your last review! :)

**Guest:** Sorry to read that but I wrote this trying to make you guys cry ;( I am a bad writer LOL

**loyalbyafan:** You made me blush and smile like a fool! Standing ovation? Really? I do love you LOL as I said before, I was on the edge of tears when I was writing and even if sounds bad I am glad I made you feel the way I felt and the way Rukia felt. I wish to see your next comment :)

**BellaRukia:** Que gusto que te haya agradado, espero que sigas al pendiente de la historia, en unos días que tenga algo de tiempo me doy una escapadita a seguir tus fics! Besos ;)

**arlingtonsteward:** Hope you have tissues on hand now! Ok ok this is not as sad as you think (maybe) and are still alive hahaha, about you wondering how Byakuya felt this chapter is the response. Actually your comment made me write this chapter in this way. Hope you will like it and let me know what do you think :)

**Guest:** I didn't hurry but now I updated LOL

**DRUON:** Your favorite first chapter? Of all you have read? *blushes* Thank you very much for your comment and I have a question for you... Are you sure love is not always enough?

**silverqueen:** Hahahaha I can let you hang when I wish hahahaha that is a benefit of being the writer LOL. I don't mind if you are a selfish reader at all, it is good to see how you ask for more chapters sooner, it gives me inspiration but I don't always have as much time as I need to write ;)

**azulaill:** Tu y tu relación amor odio por Byakuya jajajaja siempre me dejas perpleja en como no lo bajas de un estúpido engreído pero como quiera lo amas! Espero que este capítulo también te guste :)

**Jasmine:** Thank you for the review and sorry, but you will have to wait a little bit more for the ByaRuki (but not as much as you think) :)

**seras3791:** Thank you again for reading my work. I hope your opinion about Byakuya will change a little bit after reading this, if don't let me know what do you think anyway :)

**LuNafanforever:** Really? I don't remember reading a fic with Rukia drawing his eyes but I can be wrong. I have read so many ByaRuki and I can be using the resource without notice. Anyway I wish you a happy reading :)

**VKLOREO23:** YES! There is going to be a continuation and here it is!

**aria:** I think they are two halves of a same being too! Just wait and the light for them will come ;) I can't stop writing another fics or my head will burn! hahaha I am actually writing the next chapter of **ABP** now **(more Aizen for you guys)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does and I hope he will continue with the manga and make ByaRuki canon**

* * *

One year…

In the loneliness of his bedroom he started to remember.

She said nothing when he left. He knew he had been harsh in his manners, but he was very sad to be polite. All his dreams to be a family with her had gone away in a whirlwind.

The first time he saw her they were in a coffee shop, she was the most exquisite creature he had ever seen with those amethyst eyes, her face was the exact he had expected an angel would look like. Her petite figure was fragile, but for some reason he knew she was stronger than she look.

While he was drinking his coffee he couldn't stop looking at her, thankfully she was busy drawing something and didn't notice his intense stare on her. When he was about to left, he gave her a final look and discovered something quite unusual. She was making his picture and in that moment he knew, he knew it was now or never and decided to talk to her.

At first she tried to hide the draw in her hands but it was futile, he had seen it, he could notice she was being shy but he understood, all people had told him than his looks were very cold and he thought he was making her nervous.

With the past of the minutes she started to be more bold and conversational, she was something. How could she being so adorable in every single way? Had God answered his prayers? Was this raven hair girl his so expected soulmate? He thought she was and he was not going to let her go.

After asking her for her phone number they started to date. He was no fool and the moment she turned her back to go out of the coffee shop that first time he knew that he was going to ask her to marry him.

She was still young and he didn't wanted to scare her, he awaited one year before doing the big question. For his joy she said yes and in that moment, even if his face didn't showed it he was the happier man on earth. The woman he loved was in love with him too and they were going to spend eternity together.

All his family was against their union, she was poor and was not noble as him. It never bothered him because he was the next head of his family and he knew than in some point they would accept her because he was not willing to let her go. His family approval never bothered him, he just wanted to be with her.

When they married he was happy living in her small apartment, but he knew they needed to get a bigger space, kids would come soon and things were going to be crowder if they stayed there.

As the heir of his Clan he continued working in the family business, for them was horrible to know than he was living in a "shoe box" with his new wife but… What do they know about love? Yes he was able to buy another space, but in that point Rukia was happy living there and they needed no more space or luxury.

Some time after their marriage and according to his expectations his family agreed to accept her in the mansion and they moved there. He knew she was going to have a hard time, his family was not very pleased with living with a "commoner" as they always said of her.

She was very nice and kind, probably she suffered bullying of them but never told him, he thought that was because they were not being so mean as he expected.

Everything seemed to be right. He was with the woman he loved and she was living like the princess she was for him. Her presence in the halls of that huge and cold mansion made him feel complete.

In the night they spend some time together in the garden just talking about their future together and enjoying the smell of the sakuras in bloom.

But after some time things started to go wrong…

At that time they had been married for two years and there was no baby even if they had tried since their honeymoon. Something was wrong and he was disappointed every month when her period came. She always had a smile on her face when she said -"Maybe next month will be the lucky one!"-

But it looked like luck was not with them anymore. He asked her to go to see a doctor, maybe they had a physical conditions that needed to be treated, but she said no. How could she said no? Maybe one of them were sick or maybe had some issue that needed to be fixed. All he wanted in life was to have a beautiful baby girl with her same face and heart.

Dark thought came to his mind and he thought she was taking pills to avoid pregnancy. One day he asked her about that matter and she said no. He almost believe her, just almost, but if things had not come naturally...Why was she refusing to see a doctor? Maybe she was afraid of him knowing her secret of taking pills? He was not angry about that, all she needed was to tell him she wanted to wait. It was right is she thought he wanted kids asap, but he also knew she was young and had a career she wanted to follow.

The real problem was a big one, the trust, he thought she wasn't being fair with him avoiding pregnancy and not telling him.

After the day he made that question things changed a lot. Their heavenly marriage was ruined. Every time they made love she acted like a doll. Where was his sweet little angel? Where was his passionate wife? Was she still afraid? He only needed to know the truth and things could be just like they were before. She just needed to say "I want to wait a little bit" and he would understand.

How could he not? He was willing to give her everything in this world and more. She was the owner of his soul and that made things get worse, she knew his desires and was being unfair.

Oh God, if only she said the truth!

One year or two of waiting were ok for him, he could support her career with his money and help her to get to the top very fast. She was talented but things are not easy for artist and he knew it, but his family connections were going to help her to reach the top faster.

One day he came from work and she was gone. His heart was shattered like glass. She didn't even left a note. It took him a week to leave the bed before she left him, every time he took his phone to call her a big knot appeared in his throat and tears started to fall.

After that week he was able to speak and the first person he called was her. She answered and after he asked about her current location she said she was living in her apartment. He needed to see her and settle things between them. If she wanted to leave he wasn't going to avoid it, she was going to be free to do as she pleased even if he died in the process.

The second call he made were to his lawyer, Abarai Renji had always being his friend and right hand and for that he was perfect to help him with that. He knew Renji always liked Rukia and was not against them being together and he understood his reaction when he asked him to prepare their divorce papers.

He went to her place two days after like she said. She was waiting for someone, he knew it because the table was settle and there was wine being cold. It was agony, she was wearing the dress he had given to her, that lovely pink dress then made her skin look so white and pure. But she was not wearing it for him, she had left him and must being waiting for someone else.

He refused to take a sit and after she took one he placed the yellow envelope Renji gave him on the small table.

-"We can not continue like this"- He said -"It seems we have nothing in common anymore. We are living different lives now. It's best that we part ways."- Those words left his mouth and his insides felt empty, he was letting her go but if that was what she wanted and needed he was going to give it to her. There was nothing in the world he could not give her and if she wanted her freedom he accepted her wish.

He used his right hand to remove his wedding ring. In that gesture he was giving her his heart and all the hopes he had for them. He had nothing left without her.

-"The envelope has the divorce papers. You will be free to do as you please and I will give you enough money as compensation for the past three years"- He turned his back and left. She didn't call him, he walked very slow to the door but she said nothing.

When he reached his car was unable to drive. His mind was empty like his soul. She was all he ever wanted and now they were not together anymore.

When he told her they were parting ways, in his heart was a tiny ray of hope that maybe she will reconsider and tell him not to go. But she said nothing.

How could he continue to live after losing her? Life seemed black and white now, the only reason for his life to have sense was her. After some minutes he turned on his car and left. While he was driving he saw the date in his car stereo and thought… How ironic this is? Our story ended the day it started. A sad and sarcastic smile came to his lips and left.

She never looked for him anymore; the last time he knew about her was one month after that last encounter. She went to his office and left the divorce paper to his secretary but those were not the same he gave her. She made new ones in which she refused any money of him. He thought she was being stubborn again by refusing his economical help, but that was the way she was and never understood he just wanted to help her to catch her dreams.

Now he was there, still empty and incomplete. A silver tear fell on his cheek, everything was over…

_-"So over..."-_

* * *

What do you think of him now? Wanna slap him to death? Wanna break his teeth? I know it was short but you needed to know how he felt. This chapter was inspired in the idea of **Twilight** and **Midnight Sun** and the comment of **arlingtonsteward** who wanted to know how Byakuya felt.

I hope and wish you will like this and I will be waiting for you to review it :) I will continue writing _**ABP Chapter 3**_ and hopefully I will update that fic next week so... wish me luck!

Kisses

_** Isabel (and baby Jose)**_


End file.
